


Deterrent?

by ladydragon76



Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [25]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Prompt = "What's for dinner?" - 2 Dice (random grab)
Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419883
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Deterrent?

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits   
> **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Ratchet, Chromedome  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from one of my Jabber Bug Patrons. <3 Using the dice again, but this time I had them tell me how many to use and same or different if not all four. ^_^ We had a HOOT!

"What's for dinner?" Chromedome asked to the sound of the medbay doors opening.

Ratchet snorted a half laugh. "Funny."

"Yeah, I'm a comedic genius," Chromedome said and peered into the steaming vat Ratchet worked over. "Seriously though, what the frag are you cooking here, doc?"

"Detox cleanser," Ratchet replied and gave the noxious concoction a slow stir. "Our glorious captain's last adventure proved that we need something a bit stronger here in case any organic goo bombs go off next to our crew again."

"Given our track record, that'll be in a few days." Chromedome crossed his arms and leaned against a nearby wall. "Should I come back later?"

"Are you dying?"

"Slowly, like the rest of the universe." Chromedome's visor flashed in an approximation of a grin when Ratchet looked up and gave him the stink-eye. "Come on, since when is universal entropy not hilarious?"

"I've decided to test my new cleanser on you. Rewind won't mind his mate reeking for a week or two, right?"

"Meanie. But no, it's not critical. That cable in my back is acting up again, and Rewind's massages aren't keeping it sorted."

Ratchet grunted an acknowledgement and gave his cleanser another stir. "Make yourself comfortable. This slag can cool in just a few minutes, and I can see about binding that cable back again." They all had old injuries, but without a major overhaul, there wasn't much Ratchet could do for Chromedome's slipped cable. Massage worked for a while, and when it stopped, Ratchet could open plating and force it back so that massage would work for a while again. It sucked slag, but it was what it was. "You land funny during the mission?"

"Yeah," Chromedome replied, gaze still on the cleanser. "Right on my back. I was fine yesterday, but I woke up with it completely out of place today. Seriously though, Ratch. How's anyone going to wash with that stuff?"

Ratchet grinned. "The stink is part of the deterrent for needing it."

"So you're going to let Rodi smell it first?"

Ratchet's grin grew into a full smirk. "Nope."

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my post here on DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for more info on me and what I'm up to!


End file.
